shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cranston Oliver
Introduction Appearance Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Oliver also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed to perfection. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he also trained in with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Hand to Hand Combat Although he is not a master fighter, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. While on the Chaos Pirates, he dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with several of the members who are good in that area. Physical Strength Oliver possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise and is considered athletic Agility He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. Endurance Oliver possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. Oliver's endurance and will power is considerable as well. After a major battle, Oliver tends to have severe injuries often caused by his determination to reach his goal. He will attempt to continue even with his injuries. Genius Engineer Oliver is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox and effective ways. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. Weapons Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows. Oliver's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons at his disposel. Many of the weapons and/or he uses are that of his design: Olie's Gadgets and Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Oliver is near master of this type of haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is trying to learn this haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design He is influenced by make things: *His cothing in his pic is his mission clothing. Which is influenced by the Green Arrow of DC comics. And, his first name as well. *Cranston, is the last name of the first blue power ranger, Billy. It is also the same person, where he got his gadget smarts. *Oliver's physical atributes and abilities comes from Clint Barton. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User